Riko Fukisawa
|row51 = Sai Itachi Uchiha Yamato|familia = Jim Fukisawa (padre adoptivo) Diva (madre biológica) Saya Otonashi (tía) Riku Miyazaki (padre biológico) Airi (hermana gemela)|clan = Clan Fukisawa (Político)|graduación_de_academia = 6 años|chakra = Vampiro|manga = Capítulo #1|aparición = Manga|row25 = Jutsu de invocación (Chiropteros) Elemento fuego: Flama de Dragón Elemento fuego: Fuego azul Jutsu de enlace de metal Jutsu de posesión de metal Modo Berserker}}Riko Fukisawa (ふきさわ理子, Fukisawa Riko) es una Jōnin de la Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas. Es hermana de Airi y mejor amiga de Natsuki Hōzuki. Historia Riko fue abandona por su madre chiroptera, sin dejar algún rastro de ella. Quedó sola junto a su hermana gemela, Airi. Varias personas la vieron llorando en el bosque tras ser abandona, hasta que Jim Fukisawa la vio. Sintiendo compasión y piedad por ella, la adoptó, dándole su nombre actual. A los 4 años ingresa a la Academia Ninja de Konoha, al estar sus capacidades muy adelantadas para su edad, se gradúa a los 6 años de edad. En este período conoce a su mejor amiga, Natsuki Hōzuki, quien es alguien muy importante en su vida al considerarse entre sí como hermanas. Logra pasar los exámenes chūnin a los 8 años, y al año siguiente se convierte en estudiante de Ibiki Morino. Los entrenamientos recibidos por su nuevo maestro le permiten la oportunidad de convertirse en ANBU a los 12 años, cooperando también con el departamento de tortura e investigación de Konoha.thumb|Riko triste, tras la muerte de su padre.|left|170x170pxUn año después, en una misión descubre que su padre fue raptado y asesinado por ninjas de Otogakure, provocando una depresión en Riko, decidiendo abandonar a Konoha. Durante tres años mientras desertó de la aldea, estuvo estudiando y perfeccionando sus habilidades. Después de pasado los tres años de la muerte de su padre, decide volver a Konoha, topándose con Naruto Uzumaki, enamorándose perdidamente de él. Posteriormente, la Hokage la llama a formar con Sai, Itachi Uchiha y Yamato, ya que Sasuke volvió a la aldea, junto a Itachi. Apariencia thumb|Riko en su atuendo de ropa alternativo.|left|264x264px Riko es una adolescente de estatura alta, delgada y de tez pálida. Posee un largo cabello negro y ojos marrones (que tornan a un color rojizo al pelear). Viste un suéter rojo, pantalones cortos, botas altas hasta los muslos y siempre lleva en la cabeza un gorro blanco con orejas de gato, en la que lleva su banda ninja. Tiene una katana y un porta-armas en su espalda. Su atuendo alternativo consiste en una blusa negra con un símbolo de una "A" de anarquía, unos pantalones rotos de color negro, con unas cadenas colgando de ella y unas botas altas negras. Usa un chocker y unas muñequeras de púas. Personalidad Muchas veces se comportarte de manera erratica y violenta, pese a eso, es una chica valiente y justa, con un fuerte sentido de la responsabilidad, molestandose cuando no logra ayudar a los que lo necesitan. Es incapaz de realizar algún acto malvado u injusto. Ella aspira a ser una gran heroína que resguarde la seguridad de la Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas. Es un poco ingenua, en ocasiones esto provoca una gran cantidad de sentimientos encontrados, ya que no sabe distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo. Aún así, detesta que le digan que hacer, decir u actuar, no le agradan los consejos, ya que prefiere hacer las cosas a su manera. Su comportamiento se asemeja al de una niña, pero cuando algo trata sobre hombres, actúa de manera madura y atrayente. Al enamorarse, no sabe como interactuar con chicos o expresarse, provocando caos, pero esto es considerado tierno. Cuando joven odiaba lo cursi, haciendo gestos de desagrado, pero cuando conoce a Naruto Uzumaki descubre que en interior, ella es una romántica total. Ella se describe a sí misma como "una joven con un gran espíritu de aventura y exploración, que disfruta pasar tiempo en Konoha, junto a sus amigos y conocidos". Habilidades thumb|Riko berserker mode Riko es una maestra en varios tipos de combate, como el del combate mano a mano dado a su fuerza sobrehumana, su agilidad natural y su asombrosa capacidad de saltar muy alto. Es capaz de valerse por sí misma a base de ninjutsu y kenjutsu. También es muy inteligente en momentos de apuros, siendo la estraga principal de su equipo conformado por Sai, Itachi Uchiha y Yamato. Ella puede entrar en un modo especial, llamado Berserker, donde su cordura y juicio se pierde para convertirse en una bestia salvaje que es capaz de asesinar a todo aquel que se cruce en un camino, sin distinguir los objetivos. Sus ojos se vuelven de un tono rojo sangre que brillan en la oscuridad, le sale espuma de su boca y grita como loca. En este modo, ella puede chupar la sangre de la gente a través de unos colmillos que se desarrollan al entrar en este modo. Relaciones Natsuki[[Natsuki Hōzuki| Hōzuki]]' ' Como compañeras de casa, mejores amigas y hermanas de corazón, Riko y Natsuki han compartido un vínculo profundo para la mayor parte de sus vidas. Después de haberse encontrado cuando pequeñas en konoha,el dúo tiene una relación similar a la de dos hermanas, con Natsu en calidad de hermana mayor de Riko. A pesar de que se tienen un amor incondicional, Riko se siente frustrada con ella a causa de su pereza y falta de motivación, Natsuki a menudo trata de relajar la ardiente personalidad de Riko en frente de una lucha aconsejando que no se preocupe en la mayoría de las situaciones. A pesar de que a veces lleva a Riko por el camino equivocado, Natsuki significa realmente un bien para su compañera y suele ser una fomentadora y figura protectora en la vida de Riko. Riko y Natsuki tienen aparentemente muy grandes influencias de unas a otras. Naruto Uzumaki thumb|Riko está enamorada de Naruto.|left|162x162pxRiko siente una gran atracción por Naruto Uzumaki, aunque lo niegue constantemente, aun así confesó sus sentimientos por él. Naruto se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Riko, aunque el parece ser ajeno a ellos e ignorarlos, pero a menudo suele ir en su búsqueda si ocurre alguna necesidad. Su relación romántica es complicada, ya que aún no han definido si son novios o no, pero se mantienen muy cercano. Ambos comparten un sentido firme de la moral y con frecuencia trabajan juntos para traer la justicia y el equilibrio a la Konoha. Finalmente Riko logra besar a Naruto cuando tenía 13 años (por el efecto de un Jutsu Rejuvenecedor que le lanzaron), pero en el mismo instante en que el chico la besa el se vuelve adulto (de 18 años) otra vez. Su segundo beso fue en un examen chunin cuando Naru besa voluntariamente a Riko por haberlo salvado de la trampa de Tobi y después la golpea en la cabeza por hacer trampa. Sai Riko se hizo amiga de el después de que Natsuki quería estar con ambos a la vez, aunque ella lamentó la presentación forzosa entre ambos, pero al final estaba contenta por como resultó. Sin embargo, el estrecho vínculo entre ellos provoca los celos de Natsuki. Los hijos de Sai y Riko se refieren a ella como "Tía". Sasuke Uchiha thumb|Sospechosa amistad con Sasuke Uchiha|219x219pxA pesar de que inicialmente fueron enemigos, pronto ambos se hicieron amigos. Sasuke estaba impresionado por la agresividad de Riko y su valentía por enfrentarse ante él. Sasuke le da un beso en la mejilla después de luchar con ella. Ambos comparten la misma chispa de pasión al peligro y la emoción. Él es muy buen amigo y parece confiar ciegamente en ella. Una de las razones de su amistad es que detuvo a Natsuki Hōzuki cuando trató de sacarle los ojos. Recientemente, Sasuke ha expresado que le importa el bienestar de Riko; él se esconde en la casa de Riko y Natsuki. Algunos creen que ambos están saliendo. [[Airi|'Airi']] thumb|[[Airi (izquierda) y Riko (derecha) antes de ser separadas.|left|137x137px]]Ambas fueron separadas a los pocos meses de vida, pero luego se reencontraron en su adolescencia. Tanto Riko como Airi sintieron una gran alegría de tener una hermana, alguien más de su familia. Pese a no conocerse mucho entre sí, se sienten muy cercanas, como si hubiesen estado toda sus vidas unidas. Pelea con Pain Tiempo después de la invasión de Pain, este vuelve a tomar un cuerpo, planeando destruir la vida en la tierra y comenzar un "mundo lleno de paz". Pero esto es evitado gracias al Sexto Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, quien llamó a Riko y Natsuki para vencerlo y encerrar su alma para que no volviera poseer a nadie. Las kunoichi pelean y su batalla dura días, hasta que Riko logra asesinarlo y sellar su espíritu. De alguna manera, ella logra poseer el Rinnegan, incrementando su poder. Desde ese momento, ella junto a su amiga con reconocidas como las más grandes heroínas de Konoha y el mundo Shinobi. Curiosidades * Su nombre "Riko" (理子) significa "Flor de Jazmín". * Naruto le cedió el alias de "La valiente heroína sin defectos". * Muchos personajes se refieren a ella por algún apodo: Naruto se refiere a ella con afecto por "Tontita", Sai le dice "Muñeca", Kiba le apoda "RF" y Tobi le llama "Querida". * Tiene una caja musical con la voz de su madre, Diva, donde reproduce su música cuando no puede dormir. * Al igual que su madre, tiene grandes habilidades músicales como el canto y el uso de distintos instrumentos como la guitarra, el piano, la flauta, la batería y el chelo. * En la Academia Ninja, sus peores asignaturas fueron todas aquellas que se relacionaban con números, siendo bastante mala en las pruebas escritas con ejercicios matemáticos. * Pertenece a la especie quiróptero hematófago, una criatura que se alimenta de sangre humana. * Ha desarrollado nuevas tecnologías por sí misma, teniendo una especie de Smartphone o IPad. * Tiene una gran resistencia, siendo capaz de resistir a muchos genjutsu continuos. * Le tiene miedo al océano. * Su color favorito es el rojo. * Su comida favorita es el sushi, mientras que detesta el Ramen. * Odia que le digan que es demasiado joven para algunos asuntos. * En una ocasión, le contó que su papá dijo que nació de una calabaza o repollo, refiriéndose al capullo donde estaba envuelta cuando era una bebé. Sasuke sorprendió por su ingenuidad. * Ella vio a Sasuke desnudo. * Ha mostrado ser buena en el arte del origami ya que le da a Naruto una grulla de papel de regalo. * Siente muchos celos de Sakura Haruno y Hinata Hyūga por ser cercanas a Naruto. * Gran parte de los ninjas están enamorados o atraídos por Riko, pero no Naruto Uzumaki, quien es el enamorado de ella. Entre los cuales se encuentra Gaara, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame. * Ha besado a dos chicos, siendo estos Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha. * Ella misma no considera atractiva para los chicos. * La letra de la primera canción que escribió es: "We've been on the run. Drivin' in the sun. Lookin' out for number one. Konoha here we come. Right back where we started from. The hustles grab your gun. Your shadow weighs a ton. Drivin' down the 101. Konoha here we come. Right back where we started from Konoha, here we come On the stario Listen as we go. Nothin's gonna stop me now. Konoha here we come. Right back where we started from The peddle to the floor. Thinkin' of you more. Gotta get us to the show. Konoha here we come. Right back where we started from konoha, here we come. Konoha, Konoha, here we come. Oh Konoha, Konoha, here we come." Frases * (Para leprosos en un hospital) "¡... Todos me dais arcadas, os curare a patadas...!" * (Para sus enemigos) "Mataré todo lo que sea maldad y jamás me rendiré, porque ese es mi camino ninja. Jamás retrocederé y nunca retiraré mis palabras." * (Para una madre, después que rechazase a su hijo) "¡¿Por qué no quieres a tu hijo?! ¡Yo lo quiero, ella lo quiere (refiriéndose a Natsuki), TU TIENES QUE QUERERLO! ¡Es tu hijo!" * (Para Natsuki, después de ver a Hinata cerca de Naruto) "Odio sentirme así de celosa, ¡es raro!" * (Para sus enemigos) "Osea, tu no me puedes lastimar, soy FA-BU-LO-SA." * (Para los demás cuando se enfada) "Ajá, sí, lo que tú digas zoquete." * (Para sí misma, de ver algo traumante) "Bien, ahora necesito terapia." Categoría:Personajes de konoha Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Clan Hōzuki